Jeaolus
by FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo
Summary: Cemburu? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Well, itu mungkin saja, tapi bagaimana caranya bungsu Uchiha itu memperlihatkan 'kecemburuan'nya? Enam buah short drable (?) buatan anggota page Gudang Fanfic sasuhina(sasuke-hinata-indonesia). Standar warning diterapkan di sini! R&R?


**jealous**

Kumpulan cerita-cerita pendek SasuHina

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning:

OOC, typo, gaya cerita yang berbeda

Ini adalah fict yang dibuat oleh anggota page Gudang Fanfic SasuHina(Sasuke-Hinata-Indonesia) dalam acara (?) Chalenge Games pertama.

.

Edited by : Hinata (admin)

.

**Happy Reading :D**

**Satu**

Uchiha Sasuke memandang tak suka ketika melihat kekasihnya, Hyuuga Hinata tengah berbicara akrab dengan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang menjengkelkan. Hei! Kenapa Hinata begitu terlihat bahagia hanya dengan berbicara dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto?

Kesal, Uchiha Sasuke bergegas pergi mendekati Hinata lalu menarik tangan Hinata untuk pergi bersamanya ke sebuah tempat – di manapun itu – yang penting mereka berdua berada di tempat yang jauh dari Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, Lep –"

"kenapa kau begitu akrab bersama Naruto, _hn_?" pertanyaan itu menghentikan kalimat Hinata yang memang belum selesai. Sasuke berbalik, menatap Hinata yang gelagapan karena tatapan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat marah. "Apakah kau tidak menganggap aku sebagai kekasih mu?"

Hinata hanya diam. Mungkin terlalu terkejut karena Sasuke yang baru kali ini terlihat meledak. Kesal, Sasuke lalu mencium Hinata dan berkata "Ingat Hinata aku adalah kekasihmu jadi hargai aku!"

Hinata terpana dengan kalimat sarat cemburu itu sebelum Hinata membalas kalimat Sasuke dengan gugup dan pipi yg memerah "I i-iya, sebenarnya aku juga me-mencintaimu Sasuke-kun."

(_created by_ : **Kim Fara Elfishytaemints**)

**Dua**

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Dadanya serasa terbakar. Pemandangan di depannya membuat dadanya sesak. Dimana Hinata, gadis yang ia sukai tengah berbincang sembari tertawa pelan bersama si kuning Naruto yang menyilaukan.

Ah, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati mereka.

"Hinata, Kakashi-sensei memanggil kita keruangannya."

Ah, sungguh kebohongan yang terlalu sederhana.

**(Created by: Yoru No Yami)**

**Tiga**

Sekali lagi, sasuke hanya menatap dua insan yang kini telah larut dalam buaian canda satu sama lain itu dengan tatapan frustasi. Bagaimana pemuda yang mempunyai rambut mencuat sebagai trade mark-nya itu tidak frustasi jika melihat Hinata malah asyik bercanda ria dengan temannya, Uzumaki Naruto ketimbang dengan dirinya yang merupakan kekasih sah dari gadis itu? _Cih._

Hinata yang merasa aneh dan sedikit terganggu dengan tatapan Sasuke melirik ke arah Sasuke. Bertanya ada apa dengan raut cemas namun Sasuke tak membalas dan malah melayangkan tatapan tak suka kepada Naruto yang menatapnya penuh tantangan. Dengan empat buah siku yang mendadak singgah di dahinya, Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil tas sekolahnya sembari mengatakan satu kalimat singkat kepada kekasihnya.

"Ayo pulang, aku lelah."

Hinata dengan patuh mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan duluan ke arah pintu _cafe _setelah dengan kikuk membungkuk mohon pamit kepada Naruto yang mti-matian menahan tawa itu.

(_created by : _**Cintya Rina**)

**Empat**

Sasuke cemburu. Lebih tepatnya pemuda itu sangat cemburu hingga akhirnya sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Hinata yang masih berbincang dengan akrab itu. Mati-matian pemuda itu mempertahankan raut wajahnya yang datar saat Sasuke menarik Hinata menjauh dari Naruto setelah pemuda itu memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada Naruto. Hinata yang ketakutan karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik dia dengan paksa hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan berdoa pada _kami-sama_ agar si Uchiha bungsu ini tak melakukan hal jahat padanya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati akan dibawa kemana oleh pemuda _stoic_ ini.

Akhirnya sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dari Hinata saat mereka berdua berada di taman belakang sekolah, lalu sasuke mendorong pelan Hinata sampai punggungnya menempel dengan pohon dan sasuke ada di depannya.

"Jangan pernah bersama laki-laki manapun, kecuali aku. kau hanya harus melihatku!" katanya. Tatapan Sasuke semakin dalam menatap Hinata yang terpana dengan kalimat Sasuke. "Karena, mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku Hinata Hyuuga."

Air mata Hinata sudah tak bisa ia tampung lagi, akhirnya cintanya terbalas juga, padahal sebenarnya Hinata suka sama sasuke hanya saja Hinata takut jika nanti Hinata akan diabaikan oleh Sasuke seperti sikapnya kepada fans-fansnya yang lain. Menghapus air matanya, Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

(_Created by : _**Len Ayako Misaki Kagamine**)

**Lima**

Gemes! Dalam hati, Sasuke sebenarnya ingin teriak-teriak sambil mukul dada ala kingkong untuk mengekspresikan kecemburuannya. Namun, mengingat posisinya sebagai salah satu anggota Klan Uchiha yang tentunya lebih dan lebih dari sekadar kingkong, akhirnya adik dari Itachi itu lebih memilih melipat lengannya di depan dada, sambil berpikir apa yang sebaiknya dijadikan pengalih perhatian agar Hinata-cintanya tidak tenggelam bersama tawa si _Dobe_!

"Kau tahu Hinata, aku akan melakukan apapun demi kau. Nah kau suka daging ayam bakar kan? jika kau ingin, aku akan membakar rambut Sasuke saja! Hahaha!"

_Anjrit!_ _Apaan tuh Naruto pake ngeledekin gue lagi!_ Sasuke merutuk dalam hati, tapi wajahnya tetap datar bak tembok. Setelah itu dia mendengar tawa Hinata yang renyah._ Arrrgh! Apa sih maksud Hinata?_ Akhirnya Sasuke nekat mendekati kedua remaja yang ada di sampingnya itu. Dia pun berdiri di antara keduanya. Menghela napas, dia menghadap ke arah Hinata, lalu berkata, "Kau tahu Hinata, kalau hatiku adalah kompas, maka kau adalah arah utara."

...

...

...

_Krik krik._ Jangkrik tampil. Naruto menahan tawa dan Hinata cuma bisa bengong yang lalu segera buyar saat Sasuke menarik lengannya pergi.

**(**_Created by _**: Anandika Dian Pramesti)**

**Enam**

"Hinata!"

Hyuuga Hinata menoleh ke samping. Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri dihadapannya, melipat tangan, dagu terangkat, lirikan tajam diberikannya kepada Naruto yang sudah gelagapan.

"A-ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum mengembang, masih ada raut gembira di wajah Hinata yang membuat Sasuke 'panas'.

"Kau tahu, apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang?"

"Be-berdiri di depanku?" tanya Hinata balik. Dan sasuke menggeleng. Masih dengan tampang datar, Sasuke membenarkan jawaban Hinata.

"Sekarang, aku sedang berusaha mencari persamaan hatimu agar dapat kontinu dengan hatiku sehingga aku dapat melimitmu segera."

"..."

"..."

"Eh?"

kesal, Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan mengecup dahi Hinata, Hinata _blushing_.

"Maksudku begini, mengerti kan?"

malu-malu Hinata mengangguk.

.

.

_**Owari**_

_Editor's (?) note_ :

Enam drable di atas adalah drable yang dibuat oleh enam anggota page SasuHina yang sedikit saya rubah dan tambahkan namun sebisa mungkin tak merubah isi atau makna yang ingin disampaikan oleh author aslinya.

Ide untuk mengumpulkan drable ini mendadak begitu saja tercetus di otak saya yang lagi buntu ngelanjutin fict-fict saya yang tertunda (Malah Curhat). Drable (?) di atas adalah drable sumbangan untuk chalenge games yang pertama, yang diadakan bulan November 2012, kalau saya tidak salah ingat. (-_-)"

Kalau yang belum tahu apa itu chalenge Games, maka inilah definisi(?)nya :

_**Chalenge Games**_ adalah _games_ di mana anggota_ page_ Gudang fanfic SasuHina(Sasuke-Hinata-Indonesia) ditantang oleh admin untuk membuat sebuah cerita singkat yang didasari dari pertanyaan admin atau tantangan yang diberikan.

.

.

Nah, boleh minta Repiuw-nya minna-san? (Terutama yang namanya tercantum di notes ini, heheh)

.

Salam admin,

Hinata


End file.
